Violets Sexual Adventure
by m1tt
Summary: Violets sexual experiences,
1. READ FIRST

I'm not responsible for your childhood death


	2. Violets Sexual Adventure

Sunlight filtered in through the blinds over the window. A slight breeze blowing by the house and the occasional tweet from a bird could be heard outside. Violet, however, noticed none of this. She had just woken up from a dream that she could not remember, but it had made her very horny. She had sat herself up against the back of her bed and was gently caressing her pajama covered crotch with her finger tips. She was imagining her favorite topic of fantasy, her mother. In her mind she saw herself and her lover lying on her bed kissing one another. Their tongues slid across one another never breaking their connection. As her mother slid her hands up to take hold of small, firm breasts in her mind, so did Violets own hands. She undid the top buttons on her night shirt and started to play with her nipples. She felt every part of her chest. As her mothers hand made it's way down her body in her mind, Violet moved her hands inside of her pajamas.

However, instead of reaching for a pair of smooth pink lips she felt for something else. Something should not have been there, but was never the less. Something that one would not expect to find in the pajamas of a girl. Freeing it from the confines of her soft pants Violet started to stroke her thick cock with care so as to savor all of the pleasure it provided. With her other hand she reached below her new toy and slid a finger along her wet lips as well. She loved to pleasure herself with both sets of organs. She had masturbated before, but that one fateful day when she woke up to discover this thing laying between her legs, she had discovered a form of physical pleasure that could not compare. As she sat there stroking herself in more ways than one, her mother in her mind was doing the same, running her hands up and down both parts. By this point she was soaked in from pre-cum and using it almost as a lubricant. Sliding a finger between the girls lips and warping a hand around her stiff member. Up and down like this she continued until she reached the point when she couldn't bear anymore.

Pumping faster and faster, she reached for a sock and as she warped it around the head of her cock she came. She let out one soft gasps waves of immense pleasure rolled up her body, one after the other as she shot her load of cum into the sock. One blast after another filled her sock as she road down from her peak of pleasure.

As she came down from her orgasm she opened her eyes to sit back and enjoy the  
memories what she had just done. As she sat there in the euphoria and glow, she looked  
down at the fabric in her left hand. She wasn't surprised in the least by what she saw.  
The sock was almost completely full to the brim with her bright white swirling cum. She  
looked down at the rest of her body only to see nothing but her bed beneath her. In her  
last moments of ecstasy, she had turned herself completely invisible. This would happen  
to her on occasion after she masturbated.

She realized that even after all of that she hadn't lost her erection. Looking back and forth between her cum filled sock and the spot where she knew her dick to be standing, she got an idea. Slowly she took the sock, and starting at the base poured her her orgasm onto her dick. Making her way up the staff she covered herself in it until there was a penis made of cum floating over her bed. As the last drop fell onto her head she took the sock and placed it over the end of her stick and began using it to stimulate herself again. Sliding the sock up and down with her cum gliding it along sending even more waves of pleasure through her body.

She was so sensitive from her first orgasm that this one took no time at all to wash over her. She felt what little cum that had been left in shoot out into the sock adding to the load she had poured on herself. She finally came back to the visible spectrum of light as she pulled the sock off of her and threw it across the room into her hamper of dirty laundry.

Carefully getting up to make sure she didn't drip her semen onto her bed or carpet she moved over to the same hamper where she had throw the sock. She pulled out the shirt she had been wearing the day before and wiped herself clean. The shirt was soaked by the time she was done. Sticky with her white juice, she threw it into the bottom of the basket. She tucked her cock into her pajama pants and pulled her shirt over her breasts without bothering to button it. Walking out of her room "That ought to keep it down for at least a few hours" she thought with satisfied smile across her face.


End file.
